Transformers generate significant heat during operation. The temperature of the transformer windings may be monitored to control the operation of the transformer within a certain temperature range, as high operating temperatures are known to cause fault conditions in transformers. Temperature probes are typically used to monitor the temperature of transformer coil windings along predetermined points on the coil windings. Known methods of placing temperature probes within coil windings involve gluing or otherwise adhering the probes to the desired position along the coil winding to be monitored.